Ashley's Pokemon Journey Incomplete
by Talent Scout
Summary: Permently Incompled A Pokemon fan get sucked in to the Pokemon World
1. Default Chapter

Dear Loyal Fans,  
  
This fanfic was taken from a site called Hobbie's Fanfiction Archive this web site has long since been throw away and forgotten about therefore if anybody wants to pick up this story be my guest.  
  
Your Faithful Fanfic Writer, Talent Scout  
  
Pokemon By: Hobbie Revived by: Talent Scout  
  
"Hyper Beam and your articuno's dead." Ashley said triumphantly to her friend, Jason. Jason pulled the link cable out of his Game Boy and sighed. "With a dragonite too. It's not fair." I turned off my Game Boy and stuck it back in my backpack. As soon as I zipped it up the bell rang ending school for the day. "How do you do it Ashley?" Jason asked. "I mean our pokemon were at the same level." "Good magicians never reveal their secrets, and neither do I." I said heading towards the bus. "Anyway I know everything there is to know about pokemon." "Then what's ice not effective against?" "Water." I replied. "You're kidding." Jason said. I unzipped my book bag, withdrew my pokemon player's guide, flipped it open, and set it in Jason's lap. "Okay so you're not." Jason sighed. "Man if pokemon were real you'd be the Pokemon Master of the world." "You still need that pinsir? I caught it last night." "Sure. I got that scyther for you even though you don't need it." "I don't like the way I trained my other one." I said. "You're the only girl I know who trains pokemon." Jason said pulling out his game boy. "Makes me even more special." I said and we made the trade. "I really do wish pokemon were really though. That would be so cool." That night I lay on my bed leveling up some of my other pokemon. "Let's see blastiose, articuno, mewtwo, arcanine, raichu, and dragonite. The perfect team. I just wish there was a real way to get mew." "Ashley did you do your homework yet?" I heard my mom call. "Yes." I lied. I turned off my game boy and restarted it. I wanted to play the beginning of a new game just for fun. I watched Professor Oak start to talk. I hated that part. It always takes so long. "Ashley come down and do the dishes." My mom called. "I'm busy." I yelled back. "Now Ashley and don't tell me you're playing pokemon again." I sighed and set the game boy aside. I went downstairs and did the dishes as fast as I could. But then my mom found my undone homework. I collapsed on my bed exhausted an hour later. Heck with school. I thought. If there were really pokemon I'd be on a pokemon journey.not going to school. The game boy was still lying beside me as I drifted off to sleep. Our world is filled with many strange and wondrous creatures called pokemon.Professor oak was saying. Ashley get up now." My mom called. I opened my eyes and yawned. "Now! You've got to be at Professor Oak's in a half hour." "What?" I nearly fell out of bed. "Breakfast is ready. Come on down." I stumbled out of bed quickly pulling on some cloths. I hurried down the stairs. As I entered the kitchen I stopped in surprise. "Good luck." My mom and dad cried. A good luck banner hung over the table. "Is this some sort of joke?" I asked. "What's going on?" "It's the day you start your pokemon journey." My mom said sounding a little confused. I laughed. "Nice job mom. I'm sorry I played pokemon so much last night. You can cut the act out now." Both of my parents look confused now. My mom handed me a very heavy backpack. "Are you okay Ashley?" "It must be all the excitement." My dad said. "Now hurry to Professor Oak's if you want to get a pokemon." He put a green hat on my head and patted it down. I was ushered out the door before I could say another word. This was way to weird. My parents had played tricks on me before but this was ridiculous. There was a flap of wings. I looked up and saw a small bird fly past. "Pidgey." I said out of habit. "Wait a minute. A pidgey?" "So Ashley don't tell me you're going to try and become a Pokémon trainer." A voice sneered. I looked down to see a boy about my age. His hair was spiky and he had his hands on his hips. "Who are you?" I blurted out. He looked surprised. "Funny Ash, we've only lived next to each other our whole lives." I just stared in shock. "Gary Oak. Ring a bell? Jeez you are an idiot." Gary Oak? Professor Oak's grandson? What is going on here? I was desperately hoping that I wasn't having a mental breakdown. "Well I've got to get to gramp's. My pokemon's waiting." He started walking. I followed him quickly. This still didn't make any sense but if I could see pokemon I didn't care. The old abandoned house at the end of the street was no longer abandoned. The grass was neatly cut. The fence was flawless and the house looked beautiful. In front of the gate there was a crowd of people talking and laughing. Gary disappeared into the crowd. I spotted a few kids that looked my age. I walked over and joined the crowd trying not to look out of place. "Will the new trainers please come forward to the gate?" An old man with white hair and lively eyes stood at the gate. Five kids including Gary and me headed to the gate. "Now if you'll follow me." He opened the gate and we followed him inside. "It's good to see you Ashley. I was hoping you'd come." "No problem." I said. "Do you know which pokemon you're going to choose yet?" he asked me. I shook my head still a little baffled at what was going on here. After a long walk up the drive we entered the house. In a side room of the huge house was a lab type room. Professor Oak held out a hat with pieces of paper in it. "Each of you draw one. You will choose your pokemon in the order of your numbers. There are two of each bulbasaur, squirtle, and charmander. First come first serve. I reached into the hat as it came by and drew a piece of paper. The number on the paper was one. "Man I got two." Gary complained. "Who got one?" Professor Oak asked. I put my hand up. "Me." "Of all the dumb luck." Gary muttered. "Who'll it be then bulbasaur, squirtle, or charmander?" I thought quickly. Charizard was the most powerful evolved state but blastiose was also and squirtle was more effective against the first trainers in the game. "Squirtle." I said quickly before I could think about it any more. Professor Oak handed me a pokeball. I held it in my hands. It looked real and felt real. Could this really be happening? It had to be a dream. "I'm next." Gary pushed his way forward. "I want a bulbasaur." I sighed. Just like the game Gary takes what's effective against my pokemon. "Now each of you gets six pokeballs to start your collection. I wish you good luck. Gary, Ashley would you two stay for a minute." The other trainers left with their new pokemon. "Now for you two I have a new invention called a pokedex. It was my dream to be able to categorize all the pokemon in the world. I'm too old to do that now but maybe one of you two can do it." He handed each of use one of the red pokedex. "Don't worry gramps. I'll do it for you." Gary said. "Ash will never be able to do it." I ignored him fingering the pokedex and pokeballs in my hands. This was a dream come true. Maybe it was just a dream. But either way I was going to enjoy it as long as I could. "Smell you later." Gary said heading out of the lab. "Well Ashley I guess you best get going." Professor Oak said. I looked up. "Yeah I guess I should." I headed out. The crowd was all but gone. I headed down the road out of town. There were no other trainers to be seen so I just kept going. As it because noon I decided to stop and see what was in the overly heave backpack. I found some sandwiches on the top of the bag and I ate one quickly. Then I sat back against a tree holding the pokeball with the squirtle in it. "Well let's see if you are real." I said holding out the pokeball. "Squirtle I choose you." The pokeball opened and an orange pokeflare came out hitting the ground and forming a squirtle. "Squirtle squirt?" the squirtle asked looking around. "My God you're real." I said. "Squirtle." It turned to look and me and then placed its hands on its hips. "Tle." "Yes I'm a girl." I said sighing. "Wait how did I understand you?" Squirtle." The squirtle moved closer. "Squirtle." It held out its hand. "Pleased to meet you Squirtle." I said shaking its hand. "I'm Ashley." "Squirt, squirt." Squirtle said. "Hungry?" I handed it the rest of my sandwich. Squirtle took it and ate it. "Well that's something you don't do in the game." I said watching Squirtle eat. "Well I guess we're a pair now. How about we try and catch some other pokemon?" "Squirtle?" "Sure." I stood up. "Let's see if we can find something. I looked around the plains we were on. There were no pokemon to be seen. "Well if I was playing the game I'd walk around in the grass for a bit but I don't think that's going to work now. "Pidgey!" a cry came. I turned to the tree I had been sitting under. There was a pidgey sitting on one of the branches of the tree. "Hey a pidgey. Squirtle, water gun now." "Squirtle." Squirtle jumped forward and shot a spray of water from its mouth. It hit the pidgey straight on and with a startled squawk the pokemon fell from the tree. I took one of my pokeball from my belt and enlarged it. I moved my hat around so I could see better, then I threw the pokeball. I had never been a good shot but I hit the pidgey. It became a pokeflare and entered the ball. "Yes!" I cried. The pokeball bounced wildly and then opened. The pidgey flew away. "Dang." I said. "I've never lost a pidgey before. Well good try Squirtle. Return." Squirtle entered the pokeball and I compressed it and hung it back on my belt. I took off my hat and sighed. I wiped my brow and put the hat back on the right way. I don't think this is going to be as easy as the game. I said looking down the long road. That night Squirtle and I sat in front of a fire eating dinner. It had taken me ages to get the fire going. I had at least found enough food for at least a few days in the backpack along with a blanket to sleep under. "Well Squirtle do you think I'll ever find another pokemon to catch?" "Squirt." Squirtle said taking another bite of the apple it was holding. "I hope so. I mean you're great but what if you need a rest. I need more then one pokemon. I need a back up. Well I guess there's always tomorrow." I lie down next to the fire and slowly fell asleep. "Pi, pika pika pika." Something woke me in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes to see a yellow bottom and tail sticking out of my backpack. "What the?" I sat up. "Squirtle wake up." The sleeping water pokemon blinked awake as the pikachu jumped away from my bag. "Go Squirtle." I shouted trying to get out of the blankets that had somehow wrapped it around me. "Squirtle." Squirtle jumped forward. "Tackle attack now." Squirtle jumped at the pikachu. The pikachu dodged. "PikaCHU." It used its electrical thundershock attack. Squirtle was hit full force. "Squirtle come back." I said. There was no way Squirtle could beat an electric pokemon. Squirtle shook its head. "But you can't beat a pikachu." Squirtle jumped forward and caught the pikachu in its stomach. The water pokemon bit and scratched the pikachu. The electric pokemon lay on the ground stunned. "Pokeball go." I said throwing one of the balls from on my belt. It hit the pikachu pulling it inside. I crossed my fingers as the ball bounced. Then it locked. "Yes!" I jumped into the air. "We got it." I ran over and picked up the pokeball with my new pokemon. Squirtle ran over. I picked up the blue pokemon and hugged it. "Squirt squirt." It said happily "Pikachu come out." I held out the pokeball. "Pika." Pikachu said angrily. "Pika pi." "So you don't like me?" I asked it. "Kachu." Pikachu said turning away from me. "Another thing that never happens in the game." I said sitting down. "Pikachu return." I pulled the pokemon back into its ball. "Squirt." Squirtle said sitting next to me. "This may be harder then I thought." I sighed. The next morning I woke up late because of being up so late the night before. I ate a quick breakfast and then I set off. I wanted to see if I could catch some other pokemon. I was really upset that that Pikachu didn't like me. What if that happened again? There was a loud squeak beside me in the tall grass. "Nido, nido." "Hey that must be a nidoran." I said. "Come on Squirtle." I threw the pokeball. "Squirtle." Squirtle said looking around. "In the grass. Bubble attack now." Squirtle shot a stream of bubbles into the grass. They must've hit the nidoran because it jumped out of the grass to face Squirtle. "Nido, nidoran." It squealed. "Watch out for it's poison barbs." I warned Squirtle. "Now tackle." "Squirt. Squirtle." Squirtle attacked the nidoran hitting it. "Ran." The nidoran jumped at Squirtle and then bit it." "Squirtle. Tail whip. Then water gun." I said. Squirtle flung his tail around. The nidoran jumped over it and twisted around to hit Squirtle with its barbs. "Squirtle." Squirtle jumped back and shook its head. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Squirt." A stream of water shot from Squirtle's mouth and hit the nidoran straight on. "Pokeball go!" I said throwing the pokeball. It hit the nidoran and sucked the pokemon inside. The ball bounced twice and then locked. "Yes!" I shouted picking up the pokeball. "We got a nidoran." There was no reply. "Squirtle?" I turned around. The water pokemon was lying on its side breathing shallowly. I ran over. "Oh Squirtle, you've been poisoned." I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how close the nearest town was. I had never worried about poisoned pokemon in the game but this was different. "You really should have some antidote with you at all times." A boy about my age knelt beside me and poured the contents of a bottle down its throat. I looked next to me. A boy about my age knelt there. He had blond hair and when he turned to look at me I saw he had blue eyes. "Well this never happens in the game." I said quietly. "What?" he asked. "Oh, um thanks for helping me." I said. Squirtle got up. "Squirt." "Squirtle says thanks too." I said. The boy nodded and stood up. "Return Squirtle." I said and pulled the pokemon back into its ball. "My name's Brian." He said. "Ashley." I said and we shook hands. "I saw you fight that nidoran. Good job." "Thanks. I take it you're a pokemon trainer too?" He nodded. "I just started last week. I only have a charmander and a spearow. I've been everywhere around here trying to find a pikachu." "I caught one of those last night." I said. "Really?" Brain asked. "You want to trade it for my charmander?" I was about to say yes but something stopped me. I loved fire pokemon and I wanted one really bad but Pikachu was the first pokemon I ever really caught. Even if it didn't listen to me I wanted to keep training it. "Sorry but no. I'm going to keep Pikachu for now." Brian nodded. "No problem. I'll find one soon enough. It's just that my parents gave me a thunderstone as a going away present and I want to use it." "Oh cool you have a thunderstone." I said. "Well why don't you hand it over right now. Along with all your pokemon." Brian and I turned around at the sound of the new voice. A boy and a girl stood on the other side of the path. "Yeah right." Brian said. "Who the heck are you?" "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all people's within out nation." "Oh my gosh." I burst out laughing hysterically. "How dare you interrupt the team rocket motto." The boy said. I was still laughing. "We are Derry and Sherry of Team Rocket." The girl said. "Now hand those pokemon over." "I don't think so." I said bringing my laughter under control and pulling out a pokeball. "Me neither." Brian said. Squirtle and Nidoran were too weak right now to fight. I threw Pikachu's pokeball. "Grimer go!" Derry shouted. "Come on Ekans." Sherry said. "Go Charmander." "All right Pikachu." The four pokemon faced each other. 


	2. Perment Incompletion

Since writing this my interest in Pokemon has dimished to basically zero as such this will be permentalely incomplete. However if somebody out there wishes to complete this story send a copy to me and if I like it I will post it and give you full credit. 


End file.
